It's Been Discovered
by unnaturalstories
Summary: Everybody hurry run, hide, get rid of your FanFictions! Because Big Time Rush has just discovered FanFiction and are reading our FanFictions. What happens when Big Time Rush finds out what we write about in our free time? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay this will be a little different from others that you have read. This is happening in real life so they have their real names instead of their fake ones. I am not trying to make fun of the stories that I have borrowed, I just thought it would be funny if the guys made fun of each other about what happens to them in the stories. "Little hollow" belongs to"Miss Fenway," "repetition" Belongs to "Falling To Fly," "I'll stand by you" belongs to "Hypedup025," and "Kendall's sick" belongs to "Midnightstar. Shinningmoon." So I hope you enjoy.**

"Hey James, Kendall, Logan come here and look at this!" Carlos yelled from the living room. He had his laptop in his lap. He was web surfing when he found a rather interesting web site that he just had to show the others.

"What do you want, Carlos?" Logan asked as he walked into the living room James and Kendall following, interested in what Carlos had found.

"Well I just happened to be web surfing and found this really cool website called "Fanfiction" and apparently what you do on the site is read and or write fictional stories about your favorite shows and stuff like that. Pretty cool, huh?" Carlos asked looking at all his friends.

"That is pretty cool. Is our show on there?" James asked getting even more interested by the second. He wanted to see if people wrote about him.

"Um let me check." Carlos replied clicking on the TV shows button. He then clicked on "B" and then scrolled down to find what he was looking for "Big Time Rush."

"Yeah they have it right here." Carlos said clicking on it. Right then a story about Logan popped up. "Hey Logan I just found a story about you!" Carlos yelled excitedly.

"Really what's it about?" Logan asked.

"Well um it's called Little hallow, and you get cancer and almost die." Carlos said bluntly.

"Oh, well that's joyful." Logan replied looking over Carlos' shoulder.

"Yeah, but at least you didn't die."

"Yeah I guess that's a good thing." Logan agreed.

"Are there any about me?" James asked curiously.

"Um I think so let me look." Carlos said while clicking on a few things. "Yeah here's one about you getting kidnapped, it's called um…repetition."

"Really people write about me?" James asked getting really excited.

"Yeah, apparently." Carlos replied looking up his name next.

He then saw a story about his dad dyeing. That almost brought tears to his eyes just imagine life without his dad, but he quickly blinked them away knowing it was just fiction and not real life. He decided he would read it later. He just needs to remember it was called "I'll stand by you." After he finished he put in Kendall's name he saw a story that he had to show to Kendall.

"Hey Kendall come here, I found a story about you." Carlos yelled.

"What's it about do I die?" Kendall asked smirking at Logan.

"Hey at least I'm not stupid enough to get kidnapped." Logan said looking at James.

"No but apparently you're stupid enough to get cancer and almost die." James shot back. Just then Logan attacked him. And they started wrestling on the floor.

"Actually you get sick and Logan takes care of you…..YOU GUYS ARE DATING AND KISS!" Carlos shouts laughing. Just then Logan pops up from the behind the couch and asks.

"Wait who kisses who?"

"You and Kendall are dating you guys kiss." Carlos tells Logan still laughing; just then James joins in with the laughing also. Kendall and Logan just look at each other annoyed.

**Okay so there is the first chapter of my awesome new story. Don't worry I will still write requests for my request story. It was just this little idea popped into my head and I had to write it. So reviews on how well you liked it? Or what you want to see more of maybe. Maybe even some advice on how I can make my story better? **


	2. their story!

**Okay last chapter sorry for the long wait it here and I am officially done with this stupid story. **

Logan walks over and takes the laptop from Carlos and starts looking at all the stories.

"Hey Carlos there is one of you and James making out in here," Logan says laughing.

"Hey you guys I have the best idea ever," James exclaims in excitement. "wait what about me and Carlos?"

"You guys are a couple and -giggle- kiss." Logan snickered.

"Umm cuz that's not creepy at all." James said in a odd voice.

"Yeah I would never like James he's not my type." Carlos said as he looked at James with fake disgust look on his face.

"Oh well thanks Carlos!" James huffed.

"hey I'm just saying the true. Your to tall conceited and well you get kidnapped to much. -giggle-" With that James jumped on Carlos ans they started fighting. Kendall decided to interrupt them.

"Okay James what is it," Kendall and Logan ask at once. James stops fighting with Carlos ans stands up.

James starts jumping up and, down. "Let's make our own account and post stories."

"That sounds like a good idea. Give fanfiction a little taste of BTR!" Kendall says as he nods his head up and down.

So they all huddle around Logan who has the laptop and start to make up a name. After shooting down many bandana names from James they finally decide on "The real guys of BTR." They figured it suited them pretty well. Now for the hard part, writing a story.

"Well what do you guys want to write about?" Logan asked as he brought up Microsoft office.

"I don't know." Carlos said glumly. "Something…. something awesome."

So after an hour of brain storming they finally decided to write about an epic pool war that they had one time. It started like this.

**Story**

_It was a scorching day on the set of BTR, and all the actors just wanted to escape the heat. But what could they do, and where could they go? It's not like it was easy to get nice and cool on a hot day like this. But then Logan was messing around and accidentally pushed James into the pool. Now James being one of the more serious types just got out of the pool and grabbed a towel. But James is never that serious and quickly pushed Logan into the pool and jumped in after him. He then whipped around and grabbed Kendall's ankle and pulled him in as well. Now since almost the entire band was in the pool there was only one thing to do. Get Carlos in the pool, but how? Their problem was solved when Steven ran and head butted him into the pool, landing on top of Carlos seconds later. _

**End of the beginning of the story**

After a couple hours later the story was finished, and published. Now all the Big Time Rush gang had to do was wait for reviews. It was kind of late at night, and they all fell asleep watching a movie on the TV. James was the first one to wake up that morning; right when he got up that woke everyone else up. James grabbed the laptop and checked his E-mail because the account was under his. They had at least 10 reviews on the story, and here were what a few said.

**Reviews**

Ha, you think that's what BTR actually sounds like? You're nuts. The real boys of Big Time Rush would never say things like that. I think you're a total poser. – Bubbles215.

OMG this was like totally awesome. I like totally like liked how you wrote the boys like so well. Like good job. -Taco'seatmeat443

Wow that's all I can say is wow like you did really well on this. The way you portrayed the boys was amazing. I wish I could write like you because that was awesome. How did you make me love this so much? –eatme774

Pshhh you are soooo fake. How could you possible think the boy's act like that? I mean really no, just no. That was one of the worst fics I have ever read. I would like the last minute of my life back now. –boltluvr16

"Haha wow. People think were fake when we write about ourselves. That makes me laugh." Kendall said as he read some of the comments.

"Yeah but some of them were pretty nice." Carlos said as he read the nicer ones.

"Yeah well at least some people and it and liked it." James mumbled as he sat down in the couch.

"This was fun but I don't think I want to do this anymore. One story was good enough for me." Logan said as he yawned.

" I hear ya." James, Kendall, and Carlos all said simultaneously.

"Whelp I'm going down to the pool who wants' to come?"

A chorus of me's filled the room.

**I'm soooo sooooo sooooo sorry for the late update and how short it is. I had writers block but now it's over and I'm not writing anymore so sorry if you wanted something else. But yeah there ya go. **


End file.
